In systems which produce teeth cleaning with a combination of bursts of gas and fluid, such as water, it is important that the gas and fluid are mixed in a way to deliver the greatest efficacy of cleaning. In addition it is important to coordinate the timing of these two functions while still being relatively simple in structure and operation, and sufficiently small to fit within a specific device footprint. Use of separate liquid and gas delivery systems typically have some problems with timing, as well as space constraints and the need for dual power sources.